According to you
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray tiene una relación con un hombre que lo lastima constantemente pero cierto pelirrosa esta más que decidido a hacer algo al respecto.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray era un chico que había sufrido bastante en su vida, durante mucho tiempo había sido una persona solitaria por temor a hacerle daño a quienes quisieran estar con él, por ello mismo el azabache no era la persona con el autoestima más alta y era fácilmente manipulable por sus miedos e inseguridades./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Un rubio había notado todo aquello en el mago de hielo y había decidido aprovecharlo, no sería nada difícil convencerlo y mucho menos mantenerlo a su lado, bastaría con convencerlo de que lo necesitaba para que el azabache estuviera a sus pies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al inicio había sido relativamente amable con el chico, había conseguido llamar su atención fácilmente y claro había aprovechado su cercanía para lastimar aun más la ya dañada autoestima del chico recalcándole todos los defectos que tenia por más mínimos que fueran./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Si llegaba un minuto tarde a una de sus citas Laxus se fingía terriblemente molesto y le decía cosas como "No llegarías a tiempo aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, eres un desastre". Gray pensaba que Laxus tenía razón y él era todo lo que decía por lo que dejaba que Laxus lo tratara como quisiera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Según Laxus Gray era una persona torpe, un bueno para nada, débil, indeciso, un desastre total. Todo el tiempo le decía que era una vergüenza, que daba lástima, que no podía siquiera salir con él porque siempre terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a tener citas casuales, Laxus le había dicho en tono desinteresado que sentía lastima por él y que le haría el favor de ser su pareja siempre y cuando no lo hartara con sus típicas idioteces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El azabache por supuesto con su tan baja autoestima lo había tomado casi como un acto de caridad y lo había agradecido aceptando al instante cualquier condición que le pusiera, después de todo ¿quién era él para exigir algo si le estaban haciendo tan grande favor?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"****************************************************************************************************************************************************************/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Aquella mañana no había sido muy distinta a las otras, había comenzado con una ruda sesión de sexo que Gray no había disfrutado demasiado y que había finalizado con un "para lo único para lo que sirves es para abrirte de piernas"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después habían desayunado juntos lo que él había cocinado, de lo que Laxus se había quejado como usualmente diciendo que era una porquería apenas comestible y que debía estar agradecido de que se sacrificara tolerando eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Más tarde Gray se encontraba llorando en silencio en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que Laxus le había dicho hace apenas un par de horas "eres un inútil, no puedes hacer siquiera algo tan simple como recoger la mesa" esto había sido dicho después de que el azabache se tropezara y dejara caer accidentalmente uno de los vasos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray había agachado la cabeza y comenzaba a recoger la mesa cuando su torpeza se hizo presente y lo hizo tropezar. Después de haber roto aquel vaso el rubio le había gritado e insultado para después golpearlo y dejarlo ahí tumbado recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio, con los que para terminar el mal rato se había cortado un par de veces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Por supuesto que con su inmensa estupidez había hecho enfadar a su pareja más de una ocasión y este se había visto en la necesidad de golpearlo tal y como esa mañana, Gray sabía que lo merecía así que por ello jamás se había defendido ante él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ese día se había sentido tan mal y tan adolorido que simplemente se había quedado en cama por horas hasta que el rubio fue por él y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el gremio entre insultos y jalones mientras el azabache simplemente se aguantaba el llanto para no empeorar las cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Lo que no había notado ninguno de los dos es que un furioso pelirrosa había presenciado su discusión a lo lejos y se había decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como sufría el hermoso azabache al que tanto quería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En cuanto Gray y Laxus entraron al gremio cada quien se fue por su lado y Natsu había aprovechado y se había ido a sentar junto al mago de hielo. Había pasado un largo rato buscado animarlo, cosa que consiguió después de mucho esfuerzo haciendo chistes sobre cualquier cosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Enserio que Loke un día de estos acabara perdiendo su posibilidad de tener descendencia si sigue molestando así a Lucy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Jajajaja no seas malo Natsu, él solo quiere llamar su atención. Yo creo que es un lindo detalle, es normal que alguien como Lucy tenga personas intentando ganarse su atención./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Alguien como Lucy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Sí, el tipo de personas que todo mundo quiere, que son atractivas, inteligentes, agradables, graciosas, buenas en todo lo que hacen, en general... todo lo contrario a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Pero qué dices Gray? Tú eres bastante atractivo y muy inteligente si no fuera por ti en muchas de nuestras misiones no habríamos logrado salir bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Vamos Natsu no bromes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¡No es broma lo digo enserio! Quizás no lo quieras ver pero hay personas que morirían por estar contigo. em"Yo por ejemplo"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- L-Lo dudo mucho... pero gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese momento el azabache se sonrojo muy levente se sentía muy inseguro y pensaba que Natsu solo estaba siendo amable por lastima pero aun así el hecho de que alguien le dijera cosas positivas hacia que se sintiera emocionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Siguieron conversando un poco hasta que el mago de hielo escucho como Laxus le silbaba para que fuera con él pues había decidido que era hora de irse. Por supuesto que el pelirrosa se había molestado al ver como el rubio le llamaba como si fuera un chucho, silbándole, pero lo peor era que Gray había hecho caso al instante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Natsu, debo irme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Por qué diablos sales con ese idiota?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Él es... tiene cosas buenas... le estoy agradecido por haberse fijado en mi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- No deberías, Gray eres una gran persona con muchas virtudes, lo digo enserio alguien tan hermoso e inteligente como tú no debería estar con un bastardo como él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Y-Yo... lo siento Natsu... nos vemos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em"Ojala Laxus pudiera verme como tú me ves"/em Pensó tristemente el azabache mientras se apresuraba a ir al lado de su novio que ya lo miraba molesto por su leve retraso. Natsu lo miraba afligido escuchando como el rubio insultaba al azabache mientras se alejaban lentamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al llegar a casa Gray había preparado la cena, se había bañado con el rubio y se habían ido juntos a la cama, como siempre antes de dormir habían tenido sexo y aunque a Gray le había dolido no se había quejado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿L-Laxus a dónde iras?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- A una fiesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Puedo ir contigo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no, solo harás el ridículo como siempre. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahí? No sabes bailar, eres demasiado estúpido para eso y nadie querría estar con un inútil aburrido y desagradable como tú./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray agachó la cabeza por un momento desilusionado pero entonces recordó algunas de las palabras de Natsu del día anterior las cuáles lo animaron y le ayudaron a armarse de valor para contestarle e intentar convencerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Yo creo que podría conversar con los que estén ahí... s-se escuchar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Enserio que eres idiota, nadie querría conversar contigo y deja de insistir, me estás haciendo enojar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- P-Pero yo creo que podría.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Laxus le lanzó una fuerte bofetada que lo termino dejando en el suelo. Gray lo miró con ojos llorosos mientras ponía su mano sobre su adolorida y enrojecida mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡¿Ves?! No eres más que una molestia, entiéndelo de una vez, no me gusta llevarte a ningún lado por eso, lo arruinarás todo como siempre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray no dijo más y simplemente se fue a su habitación deprimido mientras escuchaba como su pareja salía de la casa. Realmente no entendía como Natsu podía decir que tenia cosas buenas si era evidente que no era así, Laxus se lo había dejado muy claro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Después de estar un rato a solas extrañando al rubio decidió salir a caminar un rato. En el camino se encontró a su amigo pelirrosa quien miró preocupado y horrorizado el enorme moretón en su mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Gray ¿Qué te paso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- N-No es nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- No deberías dejar que te lastime así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Yo me lo gané.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Realmente dudo mucho eso, alguien tan bello como tú no podría hacer algo para merecer eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Natsu lo miro tristemente y el azabache no pudo contener más su llanto. Terminó llorando en los brazos del dragon slayer que aún preocupado se la paso abrazándolo y consolándolo toda la tarde mientras maldecía mentalmente al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pasaron un par de meses en los que el pelirrosa hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar al azabache dándole palabras de aliento y haciéndolo sentir mejor consigo mismo siempre que podía. Le decía todo lo bueno y positivo que tenia y lo hacia reír cuando podía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Una tarde Gray y Natsu se encontraban conversando amenamente sin prestar atención a los ojos molestos que los vigilaban. Laxus había notado ligeros cambios en la personalidad del azabache en esas últimas semanas y eso le molestaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Aunque Gray aún seguía siendo sumiso ante él, ahora cada vez que decidía algo el azabache le discutía lo dicho y trataba de convencerlo de cosas contrarias. Eso le desagradaba mucho porque no le gustaba estar lidiando con su nueva rebeldía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"También había notado que había comenzado a sonreír más cuando creía que nadie lo observaba y lloraba menos cada vez que lo insultaba o golpeaba, por todo ello decidió comenzó a vigilar al azabache y encontrar con la raíz de sus nuevos problemas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Natsu. El pelirrosa se la pasaba animando a su novio y destrozaba el arduo trabajo de volverlo sumiso que tanto tiempo le había llevado perfeccionar, ni loco iba a permitir que eso siguiera, si quería que el azabache estuviera a su disposición como un perrito necesitado por atención dispuesto a todo, debía deshacerse del pelirrosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El rubio estallo en celos cuando vio como ambos se abrazaban cariñosamente después de haber estado conversado por horas y como el pelirrosa le decía lo hermoso que se veía haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara y le sonriera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese momento se dirigió furiosamente hacia ellos y sin previo aviso jaló con fuerza el brazo del mago de hielo apretando duramente su muñeca para alejarlo del pelirrosa y con ello logrando lastimarlo en el proceso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Veo que además de estúpido e inútil te ha dado por ser una puta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Diciendo eso le dio un fuerte golpe, que hizo chillar al azabache y que más de uno del gremio se pusiera a la defensiva dispuesto a ponerle un alto, pero el pelirrosa fue quien se encargo de apartarlo rudamente del otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡Maldito! No te atrevas a lastimarlo, no te lo voy a permitir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- No te metas esto es entre él y yo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Laxus y Natsu se miraban con gran odio y había una gran tensión en el ambiente que rompió el azabache poniéndose entre los dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡No hice nada malo, no entiendo porque me tratas así!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Cierra la boca nos vamos, hablaremos de esto después./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nuevamente lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y el azabache, sintiéndose desanimado, se dejo llevar hasta su casa dejando atrás los gritos de un furioso mago de fuego que trataba de detenerlos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En cuanto llegaron Laxus lo aventó con fuerza al suelo mientras lo miraba con gran furia y se le acercaba propinándole un par de golpes más. El azabache asustado y adolorido se alejo arrinconándose contra la pared y le grito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Por qué me haces daño? Me tratas como si me odiaras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡¿Andas de puta y todavía te atreves a cuestionarme?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray chillo de nuevo al sentir una patada en su estomago y comenzó a llorar como nunca preguntándose porque Laxus no podía verlo a través de los ojos de Natsu. Natsu siempre le decía que era lo contrario a lo que Laxus decía y aunque al principio lo había dudado ahora estaba confundido y no sabía a quién creerle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"En ese momento ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y los gritos del otro, su mente comenzó a procesar todo. Natsu lo trataba bien, lo animaba y podía ver que lo quería mucho, por otro lado Laxus lo trataba como basura y se la pasaba haciéndolo sentir mal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"¿Qué podía perder? Ya no quería sentirse mal, ya no quería llorar ni sufrir. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió. Se levanto con trabajo ante la sorprendida mirada del otro y con una mirada decidida le dijo firmemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Ya me cansé de esto, si no puedes ver lo bueno que tengo... no quiero seguir contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Estas terminando conmigo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Si, eso creo.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Piensas que alguien más te haría el favor de soportarte si me dejas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray perdió el valor que tenía por un momento al escucharlo y sintió como volvían sus inseguridades, estaba a punto de rogarle que lo disculpara cuando escucho una conocida voz detrás de ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Yo lo haría, muero por estar con Gray. Es hermoso, increíble, gracioso, inteligente, todo lo que podría desear y más. Él me haría un favor si me permitiera hacerlo feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- N-Natsu.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡No seas estúpido! Solo lo dice por lastima, te dejara en cuánto pueda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray se mordió levemente el labio y observo a Natsu, la sinceridad en su mirada y su cálida sonrisa hicieron que el mago de hielo sintiera una enorme calidez en su pecho y se decidiera a seguir adelanté con su decisión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Adiós Laxus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡Te vas a arrepentir!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- ¡Te equivocas! Me arrepiento mucho de haber estado con un patán como tú, pero jamás me arrepentiré de esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Dicho aquello el azabache se acerco al pelirrosa y lo llevo consigo lejos del rubio que los miraba incrédulo. Una vez estando solos dejó caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y abrazó al mago de fuego fuertemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Natsu lo dejo desahogarse y cuando lo vio más tranquilo se separo levemente, tomando su barbilla para alzar ligeramente su rostro, se animó a besar los labios contrarios que hace tanto deseaba probar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El azabache se relajo al sentir la cercanía del otro y respondió el beso con timidez dándole a entender que correspondía sus sentimientos hacia él. Se recostó en su pecho y suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- No puedo creer que fuera tan ciego todo este tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Está bien, a veces la princesa debe besar algunos sapos antes de dar con el príncipe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Gray solo río por el comentario y la mueca graciosa de superioridad del otro mientras dejaba que el calor de los brazos de Natsu lo rodeara y que una sonrisa sincera enmarcara sus labios. Claro que después había tenido que lidiar con el pelirrosa y sus planes para vengarse del rubio, pero nunca se había sentido más amado que en ese momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
